Be My Valentine
by FlameWater
Summary: Fran has been telling others to be his Valentine along with handing out cards and wonders why they become upset when reading what is written inside. Mukuro finds it amusing on how the little one can upset others without even trying and finds him hopeless
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Be My Valentine**

**By Flamewater**

"Master, Will you be my Valentine." Fran commented in a monotone voice and Mukuro looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Little one, Have you been telling others to be your Valentine." Mukuro said smoothly to the shorter male.

"Yes. The long haired idiot Captain called me trash and stabbed the shark valentine card I had handmade. Although, I had put real blood on the shark card and inside it read Be My Valentine or Be Ate By A Shark." Fran stated calmly, tilted his head, and looked at his master. "I wonder why he was upset with me?"

Mukuro chuckled while Fran blinked his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Oh, I guess it was true the long haired idiot Captain was ate by a shark at one point." Fran told his master and nodded to himself. "Still why did he stab the card?"

"Little one, Anyone else?" Mukuro asked in amusement and Fran nodded at him.

"The fake Prince and I made a card in a shape of tiara." Fran replied flatly and looked at Mukuro. "The fake Prince threw several knives and yelled at me after reading the inside of the card. In the inside I wrote Be My Valentine Princess And Only Princesses Wear Tiara's Not A Prince. I guess he didn't like it."

'It is always amusing when my hopeless apprentice upsets others.' Mukuro briefly thought and smiled to himself. 'One of the many reasons why I sent the little one to Varia for it is an added bonus of him upsetting the members of Varia who happen to be Mafia. So they will suffer.'

"I even gave the one with a mustache a Valentine card and he hates me even more along with wanting to kill me a whole lot more for some unknown reason. I made the card in a shape of a mustache, but when he read the inside of the card that was when he yelled at me. I wrote Be My Valentine Even Though Your Mustache Is Ugly And The Boss Thinks You Are A Total Dog." Fran commented dully and heard his Master chuckling.

"Oh, little one. You are hopeless." Mukuro said calmly and Fran stared blankly at him for a moment.

"I'm not hopeless, Master." Fran stated bluntly, but then added flatly. "I gave a black heart shaped Valentine to the man that will at times have sex with a dead body. He liked the card, but then read the inside and didn't look happy anymore. Normally he is all cheerful and smiley. I had wrote Be My Valentine Even Though You Are Sick For Having Your Way With The Dead And I Hope If I Die That You Never Find My Corpse Or That You Will Die Before Me."

"Did you give one to Xanxus?" Mukuro asked curiously and the little one has a way with completely upsetting others without even trying at all.

"Yes. I made the card in a shape of a Wine glass even though he tends to throw them at the long haired idiot Captain for some reason at times. I have no idea if he hates Wine glasses or not, but he tends to have one handy." Fran replied in a monotone voice and then tilted his head while thinking for a moment. "He decided to read it and then he burnt it to a crisp along with ordering me to be away for a month or else he will kill me. Along with telling me to go to Japan."

"What did you write little one?" Mukuro asked in amusement and Fran thought for a moment.

"Be My Valentine Even Though If You Two Away The X's. Your Name Would Be Anus And That Would Be Disgusting, But I Doubt You Will Take Away The X's." Fran said bluntly, he looked at his Master, and heard loud chuckling.

"So you are being ordered to go to Japan." Mukuro said calmly and he received a nod.

"Yes and now I can deliver my other Valentine cards. You can come with me, Master. I forgot the card I had made for you back at Varia's base, but the Boss told me if I was back before a month was up that he would burn me to a crisp like he did with the card. I do not want to be burned." Fran stated flatly and he wondered what his Master will say.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **_**Mukuro mentally speaking to Fran.**_

**Be My Valentine**

**By Flamewater**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gokudera asked sharply to Mukuro who was smiling.

"The Boss is upset with me for some reason and had even bought me a plane ticket to Japan." Fran stated flatly and Mukuro faintly smirked for he knows the reason why.

"No, I was referring to Mukuro." Gokudera said in an annoyed voice, Mukuro held Fran's right hand, and received a blank look.

"I'm here to make sure the little one is not killed." Mukuro commented smoothly and Fran blinked his eyes. "He tends to make others want to kill him."

"I think they might like my Valentine cards since there not like Varia." Fran commented in a monotone voice while looking at Gokudera. "Their Boss won't let them kill me, but my Boss would let the others kill me or he would kill me."

_**I doubt anyone would enjoy your valentine cards, little one. **_

"I made you a Valentine Card." Frans said calmly as he used his other hand and Gokudera frowned, but decided to accept it. The card was in a shape of fish and Mukuro watched as Gokudera's face turn red. On the inside was written Be My Valentine Even Though You Wish Tsuna Would Be Your Valentine Since You Are Always Following Him Like A Puppy.

"Best to leave before he becomes violent and opens his box weapon." Mukuro stated causally as he easily pulled Fran by the wrist who just went along with him. "I wish to see how the others will react to your cards, kufufu."

"I'm his right hand man! I'm not like a puppy! Get your ass back here!" Gokudera yelled loudly and Fran tilted his head.

"Do you think he liked the card?" Fran asked flatly, but received no reply only a chuckle from his master.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Be My Valentine**

**By Flamewater**

Fran looked at Lambo and then tilted his head towards Mukuro.

"Master, Would I be a pedophilia if I give this fifteen year old kid a Valentine card?" Fran asked flatly as he looked at Lambo.

"You are hopeless. Give him the dreadful card and to answer your question, little one. No for he is not under the age of thirteen." Mukuro repiled calmly and shook his head. "Besides you look like your thirteen years old due to the short height, little one. Lambo looks older than you."

",But there is about a five year age difference." Fran commented in a monotone voice and then added dully. "I think you are a pedo Pineapple and I feel insulted that you think I look thirteen."

Mukuro smiled as he swiftly stabbed Fran's frog hat and listened to the bored 'Ow, Master'.

"You are rude and I was telling you the truth." Mukuro said bluntly and a frown was on his lips.

"So was I." Fran stated calmly and blinked his eyes. "You didn't have to stab the ugly frog hat."

"Just give Lambo the card you made for him." Mukuro commented smoothly, Fran nodded, and Lambo looked a little confused.

"Here is the card." Fran told Lambo flatly and placed the tear shaped card into his hand. "Hope you will like it."

Lambo opened the card and silently read it to himself. What was written on the inside of the card Be My Valentine Even Though You Cry A Lot.

"It is good and thank you, Fran." Lambo said calmly, Fran blinked his eyes, and his frog hat fell off.

"That is a first. Normally I'm yelled or screamed at or my life is threatened." Fran stated bluntly and Mukuro frowned. "Plus no one says thank you to me. This feels odd and awkward, Master. What should I do now? I didn't plan this far ahead even though I figured the people here would react a little nicer."

"You are hopeless." Mukuro commented simply and shook his head.

"So you will be my Valentine even though I have no chocolate." Fran said to him in a monotone voice.

"I'm glad you do not have any chocolate for the girls give me a lot, I can't reject it, and I have to eat every single chocolate for I don't want to hurt their feelings." Lambo commented causally and Fran picked up the frog hat.

"You could always donate the chocolate after taking it out of the boxes and help feed the people who would love to have something to eat instead of you getting sick from eating it all. You wouldn't risk the chance of being fat or breaking out in pimples since you are still a teenager." Fran stated bluntly and he had the frog hat under his left arm. "So everyone wins and you wouldn't be miserable. Chocolate is meant to be shared and enjoyed."

Lambo suddenly hugged Fran and cried.

"Thank you, Thank you." Lambo sobbed and hugged Fran tightly.

"Master, Why am I being thanked and hugged? Why is he crying?" Fran asked flatly, the frog hat had been dropped to the floor, and he wondered when he will be released from the teen with a tight grip on his small body. "Master, I feel short."

"Because you are short, little one." Mukuro commented smoothly, a faint frown on his lips, and he noticed that Fran looked like a tiny kitten. "You are like a kitten."

"I'm not an animal, Master. You are a pervert." Fran stated in a monotone voice and he tried to get the crying teen off of him, but failed.

"Thunder brat do let go of my hopeless and useless apprentice." Mukuro said firmly to Lambo and after a moment Fran was released.

"Thank you again, Fran. I will do what you had suggested and why didn't I think of that earlier." Lambo commented cheerfully before racing away leaving behind a confused Fran.

"What just happened?" Fran asked calmly as he picked up his frog hat and Mukuro glanced at him.

"Never mind that little one. Time for you to give out more of your valentine cards." Mukuro replied simply and Fran nodded in agreement.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Be My Valentine**

**By Flamewater**

"Master, Have you ever been hugged?" Fran asked Mukuro as they were walking.

"Why do you ask little kitten?" Mukuro asked causally and he smirked faintly at Fran's expression.

"You are a pervert." Fran replied flatly to him.

"I'm not." Mukuro stated calmly and he chuckled for a moment.

"You look and dress like a pervert. Your laughter sounds perverted and everything else." Fran said in a monotone voice as he looked up at his master.

"Shut up, little one." Mukuro commented in an irritated voice as he looked down at Fran. "Quickly find your next victim… for your insulting valentine cards before I kill you."

"Yes, Master." Fran said dully before yawning loudly.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
